


Cartésien, Cartomancien et magicien

by BurgerQueenie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerQueenie/pseuds/BurgerQueenie
Summary: Valentine est un cartésien. Io, lui, possède un étrange don. La venue du spectre dans le sanctuaire sous-marin et la rencontre avec le général de Scylla va attirer bien des curiosités. Et entre ces deux hommes, un magicien exécute son tour.
Relationships: Scylla Io/Harpy Valentine
Kudos: 1





	Cartésien, Cartomancien et magicien

**Author's Note:**

> Un os qui date de quelques mois sur un crackship que j’apprécie énormément et que je surnomme le double Barbie  
> Bonne lecture

Il ne savait pas comment il s’était retrouvé là, mais il était là. Valentine avait été envoyé au Sanctuaire sous-marin sur ordre direct de son seigneur Hadès. Ordre transmis grâce à son supérieur direct, Rhadamanthe. Toujours était-t-il que la Harpie avait été en pleine conversation avec le dieu des Océans pour plusieurs choses. La première était bien sûr, la paix instauré entre les différents domaines. Il était courant qu’un représentant d’un de ces domaines aille dans un autre pour discuter affaires. Normalement, c’était la Wyverne qui était en charge de cette mission. Mais les jugements avaient du retard et l’anglais ne pouvait se permettre de partir du tribunal. Toutefois, le Chypriote soupçonnait autre chose, une équation qui comprenait un certain grec aux cheveux bleus dedans. Très sincèrement, il ne voulait pas chercher à en savoir les détails, cela ne le regardait pas. L’amour, pour lui, c’était quelque chose de surfait et superficiel. Et le fait que son anniversaire tombait lors de la Saint Valentin laissait un goût amer.

Mais cela ne donnait pas de réponses à son problème. Valentine avait un sens de l’orientation plutôt correct qui lui permettait de circuler sans trop de soucis dans les Enfers.

Or le domaine de Poséidon, ce n’était pas les Enfers.

Et Valentine s’était perdu.

L’endroit était certes magnifique à observer, avec les coraux colorés qui fleurissaient les chemins, le bleu de la mer qui couvrait le sanctuaire comme une couverture, servant de ciel artificiel, et les piliers, visibles à l’horizon. Quelques créatures maritimes se baladaient dans l’eau juste au dessus. Les plus colorés et les plus gros étaient les plus visibles. Cela offrait un joli spectacle si on prenait la peine de lever un peu son nez.

Mais cela n’aida pas le spectre pour autant. Et à la base il voulait rentrer au domaine de son Seigneur. Poséidon, en bon hôte, avait proposé l’hospitalité au chypriote pour quelques jours le temps qu’il se repose. Mais la Harpie avait poliment refusé, ne souhaitant pas déranger la divinité plus que ça et avait quitté le temple principal pour repartir.

Il allait se donner des claques pour sa fierté mal placée.

Ne cherchant trop où aller, et voyant un des piliers qui était plus proche qu’il ne le pensait, il se dirigea naturellement vers cet édifice. Peut être qu’un des généraux serait aussi courtois et allait lui indiquer la sortie.

Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes avant qu’il n’arrive devant l’énorme colonne qui soutenait la voûte maritime. Valentine ne put s’empêcher d’être impressionné par un simple bloc de pierre. Mais la taille du pilier avait son sommet qui disparaissait dans l’eau au dessus de lui. Il s’assit sur les escaliers présents devant le pilier et se mit à contempler le ciel humide, oubliant tout le reste.

Ce ne fut qu’une voix doublée d’une main sur l’épaule, ainsi que quelques mèches colorées, qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Hey, tout va bien ?

Valentine se tourna vers cette source de voix. Une mèche rose fuchsia attira son regard. Les yeux dorés de la Harpie croisèrent enfin les yeux ambrés de Io.

-Oui, tout va bien… euh… répondit le spectre en cherchant le nom de son interlocuteur.

-Io de Scylla, général du pilier Pacifique Sud.

Ah oui. Il s’en souvenait maintenant. Lors d’une soirée inter-sanctuaires. Il avait remarqué, ce soir là, le Chilien discuter amicalement avec un chevalier d’Athéna, un paquet de cartes en main. Ce n’était pas un paquet de cartes à jouer. Non, mais plutôt un autre jeu. Personne n’avait pu dire ce que c’était le soir là jusqu’à ce que Sorrento lui demande de lui… « tirer les cartes » ? Personne n’avait réellement compris, sauf les plus vifs d’esprits, et les deux marinas s’étaient éclipsés. Ils étaient revenus quelques minutes plus tard, la Sirène maléfique avait un visage serein tandis que le Chilien avait arboré un visage impassible, bien qu’on pouvait y lire une certaine frustration, rangeant son jeu dans la poche de son pantalon. Et ce soir là, bien qu’il ne sut pourquoi, Valentine avait eut un certain intérêt porté à Scylla. Mais les deux n’avaient jamais osé s’approcher l’un et l’autre. Le Marina avait, au bout du compte quitté la soirée assez vite, bombardé par tous ceux qui avaient compris pourquoi Sorrento avait posé cette étrange question à son collègue. Valentine avait détecté quelque chose de fascinant chez Io, mais il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de discuter avec ce jeune homme ce soir là. 

-Je… vais rentrer, fit la Harpie en se levant et époussetant son pantalon. Il faut juste que je trouve la sortie de ce domaine.

-Tu sais que tu peux rester ici pour la nuit, proposa doucement Io.

-C’est gentil, mais je ne souhaite pas déranger plus que ça.

-Tu ne déranges personne, contra le général, et puis, tu es fatigué, dans quelques secondes tu vas bailler.

Valentine ne dit rien, haussa un sourcil. Puis, sa mâchoire le titilla. Il finit par bailler. Comme l’avait prédit son interlocuteur.

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? » pensa-t-il en regardant Scylla, les yeux écarquillés alors que celui-ci affichait un sourire à moitié amusé.

-Je l’avais bien dit, s’amusa le Chilien, sans pour autant se moquer méchamment du Spectre.

Le Chypriote tenta tant bien que mal de bredouiller quoi que ce soit. Un mal de crâne pointa le bout de son nez, ce que remarqua Io qui soupira lourdement.

-Je ne sais pas si c’est le surmenage ou quelque chose d’autre, mais tu es clairement fatigué. J’ai l’impression d’avoir affaire à un panda, pointa le Marina en désignant les cernes apparentes sur le visage du spectre.Quoi qu’il en soit, tu viens chez moi et tu ne discutes pas, même si c’est pour la nuit.

-Mais…

-Tu n’as qu’à prévenir ton Seigneur Hadès, le coupa le Marina en le prenant par le poignet pour l’emmener dans ses appartements.

La Harpie ne put protester et se contenta de suivre son hôte. Il pensa toutefois à prévenir le dieu des Enfers par cosmos qu’il ne rentrerait que bien plus tard. Hadès lui avait répondu qu’il n’y avait pas de problèmes à cela. Depuis la paix, le dieu infernal était devenu plus bienveillant envers ses troupes.

Les deux hommes entrèrent enfin dans les appartements du général de Scylla. Valentine s’attendait à voir un endroit assez rustique. Mais il en fut tout autre. L’endroit semblait très confortable. Il y avait une pièce principale dans laquelle il y avait un magnifique canapé, suffisamment grand pour qu’on s’y allonge dessus, posé sur un tapis coloré et devant lequel une table basse était installée. Il y avait également un fauteuil sur lequel était enchevêtrés plusieurs coussins. Contre un mur, il y avait une étagère posée à l’horizontale avec, rangé dedans, quelques livres : quelques romans et des… Comics ? plusieurs autres objets dont ils ne savait pas ce que c’était, probablement des babioles, étaient disséminées ça et là sur le meuble. Il y avait, posé sur cette même étagère, une platine sur laquelle il y avait un disque vinyle installé dedans. Ce ne fut que quelques instants d’après que le spectre remarqua la collection de disques vinyles rangés dans l’étagère. La pièce principale était couplée à la cuisine qui était placée à l’opposée de la pièce. Suffisamment spacieux pour que le Chilien puisse préparer ses plats. Une porte menait à un couloir, donnant probablement sur la chambre du propriétaire ainsi que des autres pièces nécessaires.

-Fais comme chez toi, fit doucement le Chilien tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers le semblant de cuisine.

Valentine ne se fit pas prier et s’installa sans élégance sur le magnifique canapé. L’intérieur était relativement sommaire, mais il y avait un certain charme. Son hôte revint vers lui, un plateau avec deux verres ainsi qu’une bouteille en verre avec un liquide rosé dont une légère odeur fruitée s’en dégageait.

-Smoothie pomme framboise, avait répondu le Général.

-Hein ? s’étonna le spectre.

-Tu as du te demander ce que c’était, alors j’ai répondu, rétorqua son hôte avec un petit sourire.

Les paupières de Valentine clignèrent très vite durant un instant. Ce Marina était de plus en plus bizarre. Il anticipait tout et avait toujours juste. Ça en devenait presque agaçant.

Scylla s’installa en face, sur le fauteuil et servit les deux verres du smoothie et dont il en tendit l’un à Valentine. Le chypriote était incrédule. Derrière cette gueule d’ange, car il ne fallait pas se mentir, Io avait un très joli minois, il y avait quelque chose de malicieux en lui. Etait-ce à cause de son talent pour deviner les pensées des autres ? Seul les plus doués en psychokinésie pouvaient faire cela. Or ce n’était pas le cas du Marina en face de lui. Il se remémora cette soirée où Io avait un paquet de cartes avec lui. Ce garçon en face de lui attirait de plus en plus d’intrigues. Et ça le rendait… craquant ? Oh merde ! Pourquoi, Valentine se sentit tout à coup rougir comme un gosse ?! Il n’allait pas tomber sous son charme, si ? Ou alors... 

-Tu m’intrigues de plus en plus, avoua Valentine après avoir reprit son calme.

-Je suppose que c’est à cause du fait que j’ai pu prédire certaines de tes actions et que cela s’est révélé vrai, s’amusa le Chilien.

-Oui ! Mais comment tu fais pour prédire tout ?! Et je me suis rappelé de cette soirée. T’avais un jeu de cartes avec toi.

-Tu parles de celui-ci ? fit innocemment Io en sortant le deck de sa poche.

-Attends, tu l’as toujours sur toi ? et puis, comment tu… Je…

Valentine chercha les mots. Plus il discutait avec le Général, c’est-à-dire depuis quelques minutes, moins il comprenait. Pour un cartésien comme lui , ce genre de broutilles n’avait aucun sens. Les choses étaient ce qu’elles étaient, le reste ne comptait pas. Enfin il y avait des exceptions, comme le fait que le Cosmos existait, après tout il était un serviteur du royaume d’Hadès. Mais Io était totalement paradoxal. Il avait des choses que Valentine estimait que ce n’était pas son domaine, et le fait que celui-ci s’en amuse un peu l’irritait grandement.

-C’est quelque chose que je tiens de je ne sais qui, soupira l’hôte, qui fit sursauter la Harpie. Mais pour répondre à tes questions, et vu que je constate que ce que je peux faire semble énormément t’agacer. Moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai ce don. Je l’ai toujours eu. Je ne sais pas si c’est à cause de mon Cosmos ou le fait que j’ai grandi dans un endroit déplorable avant d’arriver ici. J’ai ce don. Il y a des choses qui ne s’expliquent pas et qui sont comme elles le sont. Et on ne peut rien y faire.

-C’est totalement débile, s’insurgea doucement son invité.

-Serais tu cartésien par hasard ? Vu tes réactions, je pense que oui.

Le Chilien était d’un calme olympien. Valentine s’excusa de s’être emporté après avoir pris une gorgée de la boisson fruitée dans son verre. Délicieux smoothie au passage. Le chypriote finit par se lancer sur son côté cartésien. Il avait grandi dans une famille stricte et dont toute chose qui n’avait rien de concret n’existait pas. Puis il était mort et était devenu un spectre au service d’Hadès. Il n’entra pas dans les détails, mais il confessa qu’il avait mis énormément de temps à accepter le fait qu’il était revenu à la vie sous forme d’un serviteur de l’Armée des Enfers et qu’il avait un pouvoir qui allait au-delà des principes qu’ils connaissaient.

Io l’écoutait attentivement. Lui qui avait toujours ce don pour prédire des choses, était curieux de comprendre l’esprit de quelqu’un qui, non seulement n’avait pas eu ce même cadeau, mais aussi qui ne comprenait pas comment c’était possible. Lui qui avait toujours été mis de côté à cause de son don était malgré cela, curieux de comprendre les pensées d’une personne aussi fermée d’esprit.

-Mais j’y pense, si tu avais ce don, pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas utilisé contre Andromède quand vous vous êtes battus ?

Io soupira, il savait que cette question allait venir. La première chose qu’on lui avait demandé lorsqu’il avait dévoilé son don aux autres Marinas était bien celle-ci.

-Il n’y avait pas besoin de cartes ou de don. Je savais que j’allais mourir de cette bataille. On parle quand même d’un des cinq bronzes divins, ceux qui ont enchaînés miracle sur miracle. Cela était inutile pour moi de prédire ses attaques, car je savais au fond de moi, que c’était perdu d’avance. Alors je ne l’ai pas utilisé. J’ai préféré faire comme si de rien n’était, et faire gagner du temps à Seigneur Poséidon. Néanmoins, avant mon combat, j’ai voulu prédire l’issue de la bataille contre Athéna. Et ce n’était pas en notre faveur.

Tout avait été dit avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Cela devait être réellement effrayant de savoir que quoi que l’on fasse, on n’avait pas le choix face à la volonté divine. Et Io en était la preuve vivante. Valentine sentit le rouge monter aux joues, bien qu’il fit son mieux pour ne pas le montrer à son hôte. Lui, qui se mettait martèle en tête que l’amour c’était quelque chose de surfait, craquait pour le Marina. C’était devenu évident. Lui qui n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi ce jeune homme au minois adorable l’avait intrigué lors de cette soirée entre les sanctuaires. Maintenant il savait. Son regard doré se promena dans la pièce avant de retomber sur son propriétaire. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du Chilien. Depuis quand elles étaient là ? Sans le vouloir, quoique si en fait, le spectre s’était déplacé et avait pris le marina dans ses bras. Il s’attendait à aucune réaction de sa part, mais il en fut tout autre lorsque il sentit les bras de Io entourer sa propre taille.

-A toi aussi ça te dépasse ce genre de choses ? demanda doucement la Harpie.

Un hochement de tête. Scylla avait beau avoir un don, des fois cela pouvait être considéré comme un cadeau empoisonné. Valentine ne préféra ne pas en savoir plus et se contentait tout simplement de rassurer son hôte. Un main passa dans la chevelure du Marina. C’était doux et soyeux. L’autre caressait doucement le dos.

Les sanglots du Marina s’atténuèrent et les deux se séparèrent, au grand dam du chypriote qui fit tout pour ne pas le montrer. Le spectre se focalisa sur le tas de cartes posé sur la table basse.

-Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit pour ce jeu de cartes, fit-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

-Vu que tu en sais un peu plus sur mon don, je l’utilise avec des cartes. C’est un jeu de tarot divinatoire, et je l’ai depuis que je suis tout petit.

-Et…

-Oui, je le garde toujours sur moi, répondit doucement le chilien avec un sourire comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Pas un mot.

-Et avant que je devienne général, continua-t-il, ne laissant le temps à son invité de protester, j’ai appris à m’en servir auprès d’un tuteur, de souvenir c’était un égyptien (nb).

Un temps. Valentine regarda le tas de cartes qui reparti dans les mains du Marina.

-Je peux te faire une démonstration si tu veux, finit-t-il avec un sourire qui était devenu plus chaleureux.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Tu en meurs d’envie, ricana Io en s’installant à nouveau sur le fauteuil.

Valentine grogna, plus pour la forme, et s’installa en face, sur le canapé. Le plateau avec les deux verres fut écarté pour laisser suffisamment de places pour un tirage de cartes. Le chypriote remarqua le faible nombre de cartes que son hôte allait utiliser.

-Je n’utiliserai que les arcanes majeures pour toi, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Arcanes Majeures ? Encore un terme qu’il avait du mal à assimiler.

-Il existe deux types d’arcanes, les arcanes majeures et les arcanes mineures. Les arcanes majeures sont les principales cartes du tarot. Il en existe une vingtaine. Les arcanes mineures sont plus nombreuses, mais les utiliser nécessite un peu plus de concentration pour les interprétations. Mais il existe quatre symboles qui représentent un domaine différent. Domaine affectif pour les Coupes, domaine intellectuel pour les Epées, domaine professionnel pour les Bâtons et domaine financier pour les Deniers.

Sentant qu’il allait perdre son interlocuteur dans tout ce qu’il racontait, il se stoppa.

-Ça va ? t’arrives à suivre ? pouffa le Marina.

-Oui ça va. Hey, je suis peut être cartésien, mais ça ne m’empêche pas d’être curieux, répondit ce dernier, plus amusé qu’énervé par la chose.

-Soit, bien commençons.

Io avait posé les cartes sur la table, ou plus exactement, il les avait éparpillés face cachées sur le support en bois. Cela avait été fait dans un silence solennel, presque sacré. Le regard du Marina avait changé, Valentine l’avait remarqué. Les yeux ambrés du général semblaient… vides. Comme si la lecture et l’interprétation des cartes tirées qui allaient venir était beaucoup plus importante que tout le reste. La Harpie en était fascinée.

-Pose une question, dit Io dans un murmure.

-Hein ?

-Pose moi une question, répéta-t-il sur le même ton, les yeux toujours rivés sur la table.

Valentine soupira.

-Où j’en suis dans ma vie ?

Io ne répondit pas, il se contenta de mémoriser la question. Il commença à réaliser des mouvements circulaires, mélangeant toutes les cartes qu’il y avait entre eux deux. Ce petit manège dura plusieurs minutes. Valentine se contentait d’observer le jeu de mains agile du Marina. C’était rapide et précis. Mais c’était également à la fois lent et flou. Il avait l’impression d’avoir affaire à un magicien qui était en train de réaliser un de ses nombreux tours. Pourtant, la seule chose que le Chilien faisait c’était de mélanger des bouts de cartons fins en agitant frénétiquement des bras. Et ces yeux. Hypnotisant. Il n’y avait pas d’autres mots pour décrire ce que Valentine avait sous les prunelles dorées. Un spectacle hypnotisant et fascinant. Les joues du spectre prirent une nouvelle fois une teinte rosée. C’était définitif. Il était tombé amoureux.

Les cartes avaient été suffisamment mélangées. Io les rassembla en un paquet, tout en prenant garde à ne pas révéler les faces au chypriote. Puis, il les étala de nouveau sur la table en une ligne.

-Choisis trois cartes et pose les l’une à côté de l’autre en commençant par ta gauche.

Valentine fit ce qu’on lui demanda et choisit trois cartes au hasard qu’il posa comme on lui avait dit.

Io les retourna d’une certaine façon et Valentine put enfin voir le contenu des cartes. Celle qui était à sa gauche était la carte du Fou. Celle du milieu avait pour nom La roue de la Fortune, tandis que la dernière était celle du Magicien. Il nota distraitement que la carte de la roue de la fortune était tournée vers Io et non vers lui-même. Et ne voulant perturber le Marina dans sa lecture, il préféra ne rien faire.

-La carte du gauche représente ton passé, commença le Chilien sur un ton un peu plus élevé. Ton passé a été vécu par un changement soudain. Il y a eu une fin et un début. Pour moi c’est ton passage à travers la mort et ta résurrection en tant que spectre.

Valentine ne dit rien et se contenta d’écouter.

-Ta vie était morne, ennuyeuse. La mort a été pour toi une certaine forme de libération. Et ton retour en tant que spectre a été quelque chose de soudain qui a marqué un nouveau départ. De plus, tu es le second direct d’un des trois juges. Cela te donne un sentiment d’individualité que tu apprécies à sa juste valeur. Et c’est ce que représente la carte du Fou.

Io avait eu un petit sourire face à la réaction du chypriote. Il continua.

-La deuxième carte représente ton présent. Et elle est à l’envers pour toi. Tu tournes en rond.

Ce que le chilien allait dire intrigue fortement la Harpie.

-Tel un lion en cage tu tournes en rond, tu es entré dans une certaine forme de routine vicieuse. A un point où tu es entré dans une phase de surmenage. Tu es fatigué et ça se voit. Ce qui amène à des conséquences sur ton moral et ton physique. Des sautes d’humeur par exemple. Là je vois plus une nervosité couplé à de l’insomnie. C’est ce que représente en partie les traits négatifs de la Roue de la Fortune

Valentine n’avait toujours rien dit. L’analyse du Général était concrète. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, il était entré dans une phase de surmenage. La Harpie avait toujours été une personne travailleuse. Mais même là, ses collègues lui disaient qu’il en faisait trop. Même Rune, encore plus pyschorigide que lui, en était choqué.

Il soupira. C’était vrai, et maintenant qu’il y pensait, c’était quelque chose qu’il devait vite changer.

-La dernière carte représente ton futur. Et vu son orientation, il sera beaucoup plus radieux.

Ces derniers mots titillèrent l’attention de Valentine. Il était très curieux de voir ce qui l’attendait.

-Je vois un commencement. Le début de quelque chose. Cela va changer beaucoup de choses et tu seras beaucoup plus serein. Quelque chose nait en toi, et c’est ton futur qui le fait grandir. Cela peut être dans quelques semaines, ou cela peut être dans quelques minutes. Quoi qu’il en soit, quelque chose débutera dans ton futur. Et quelque chose me dit que tu ne seras pas tout seul.

Valentine résistait à l’envie de se jeter sur le chilien. Aussi il le laissa terminer son interprétation.

-Si la carte du Magicien porte le numéro I, c’est pour cette raison.

Ainsi s’acheva le tirage de cartes pour Valentine. Io cligna des yeux rapidement. Ses prunelles ambrées pétillèrent de nouveau, sous le regard stupéfait, et amoureux, du spectre.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il. Tu as trouvé ça comment ?

-Fascinant. D’autant plus que c’est toi qui le fait.

Io eut un rire gêné alors que ses joues s’empourprèrent.

-Ce n’est rien voyons. C’est juste… mon don.

Valentine ne tenait plus. Il se jeta sur le Marina et les deux tombèrent à la renverse. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le tapis, le chypriote écrasant le chilien de tout son poids.

-Tu disais que le magicien était signe de commencement pas vrai ? ronronna Valentine.

-Oui.

-Et que je ne serais pas seul dans ce cas là pas vrai ?

-Affirmatif.

-J’aimerai commencer ça tout de suite.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais réagir…

Pardon ? Qu’est ce qu’il venait de dire. Valentine ne comprenait pas.

-Tu ne peux rien me cacher, s’amusa Io.

Oh. Mince. Toutes ses tentatives pour cacher son embarras étaient tombées à l’eau. Point négatif : Valentine avait l’air con. Point positif : le Marina semblait réceptif à ces signes, et dans le bon sens du terme.

-T’entres dans un terrain dangereux, Io. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

-Tu crois vraiment que j’ai pas envie ?

-Tu veux dire que…

-J’ai fait un tirage pour moi-même il y a quelques temps déjà. La carte qui symbolisait mon futur était la même que la tienne. Et il existe une autre interprétation pour cette carte.

-Laquelle ?

-Le début d’une relation amoureuse.

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Valentine qui finit par s’emparer des lèvres de Io dans un baiser fougueux et profond. Il avait eu peur que Io ne le rejette, mais ce fut tout l’inverse. Le général fut très réceptif à l’attaque buccale du spectre et fut même très répondant. Il se séparèrent un instant.

-Certaines choses me dépassent, avoua Valentine.

-A moi aussi malgré mon don, mais j’estime qu’elles font partie de l’existence.

Ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau. Pour eux deux, un magicien les avait guidé sur une certaine voie.

-Alors, tu acceptes de rester ? S’amusa le Marina.

**Author's Note:**

> Nb : j’ai placé une référence assez discrète à Jojo’s Bizarre Adventures.
> 
> La fin paraît abrupte, oui, je le conçois. Mais j’espère que cet Os vous a néanmoins plu


End file.
